


Company We Keep

by dustyr0se



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Smut, Liam Payne - Freeform, Liam Payne smut, Lirry - Freeform, One Shot, Threesome, dirty imagine, dirty one shot, harry styles dirty imagine, harry styles one shot, liam payne dirty imagine, liam payne one shot, lirry threesome, one direction smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyr0se/pseuds/dustyr0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's birthday once again, and this year he wants something a little out of the ordinary...and it involves Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company We Keep

He still hadn’t told me what he wanted for his birthday. Every time I asked, he would give a smile and his shoulders would shrug in contemplation. It was unlike Harry to not even give a smart remark in response to my abundant questioning. One year, he told me he wanted a belt (of all things he could have), so I got him a belt. Another year, he asked for breakfast in bed, so that’s what he got. Guaranteed, I would throw in an extra present here and there to make him feel especially loved and he was always thankful for them. But this year, he gave me nothing and his birthday was tomorrow.  
“Harry,” I called to his attention, “are you going to give me a proper answer yet?” It was silly that I was so adamant about getting his word, but it was also a silly thought to think of him not getting anything on his birthday. Everyone should have at least something.  
Harry sighed through his nose and glanced up from his phone. “I already told you, Y/N.” His eyes fell to the glow of his phone and his thumb continued to scroll on whatever it was he was looking at.  
“So, you don’t want anything for your birthday.” I concluded, glaring at him with my arms crossed over my chest. Harry nodded slightly, not lifting his gaze. Unlike the other times I had asked, Harry’s lips spread into a smirk. It was big enough for his dimple to show.  
“There might be something.” He whispered as if he was embarrassed. His eyes met mine for the shortest of moments and he shifted on the couch to pat the seat next to him. “Come here.” He cooed.  
Furrowing my eyebrows, I sat where he was patting, narrowing my stare at his dimple. I grinned warily. “What is it?” I wondered.  
His tongue poked at the corner of his mouth, his eyes twinkling. “I was actually talking to Liam,” he squished his lips together in a deviant purse.  
“What about Liam?” I repeated his tone. My smile faded, thinking that he was going to want to spend his day with his friend instead of me. He’s a grown man, he can do what he wants, but I at least wanted to spend his birthday together.  
Harry shook his head with his lips in a flat, embarrassed smile, waiting the longest minute before replying. “Nah, it’s okay.” He talked himself out of it.  
I let it be; if he could brush it off so easily then it was most likely not important.  
I didn’t ask him for the ret of the day, but as we were getting ready for bed, he parted his lips as if he was going to say something, his eyes perked up with a thought, but he didn’t say anything.  
The next morning as I was fixing two cups of coffee – one for me and one for the birthday boy – I heard footsteps out of the bedroom, the floor creaking and soon I felt Harry’s arms snaking around my waist.  
“You’re supposed to stay in bed and let me bring you breakfast in bed for your birthday.” I cooed, twisted around in his grip and handing him one of the coffees and leaving the other on lonely. “Like I always do.”  
Harry grinned, his fingers spread around the mug. “Thank you,” he took a sip, lips pursing and he tried to use the mug to hide his growing smirk. His eyes gleamed down at me, a bright shade of green.  
“I didn’t even say it yet!” Cackling, I playfully smacked his chest. “Happy birthday, dork.” Harry stretched his arm over the counter and set his mug on the granite and he bent down to peck my forehead.  
“Thank you, love.” With his arms securely on my waist, I lifted on my tip toes to give him a proper birthday kiss.  
“Now,” Harry pulled away, picking up his mug and walking to the kitchen table, “are you still not giving me an answer as to what you want?” I twisted to grab my coffee and leant against the counter, facing the table.  
Harry downed another sip of coffee. “Now that I’ve slept on it,” his eyebrow raised deviously, “there was something…” As the words slipped off his lips, I saw the light bulb flick on his in head as well.  
“Oh,” I humored him, “is there now?” Strolling to the table, I sat across from him, propping my elbows on the table. “Does this have anything to do with Liam?” His lips pursed and his gaze fell to his coffee. “You can go out with your friends I don’t-“  
“No.” He quickly interrupted me, “that’s not what we were talking about.” My lips formed an “o” and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Well then what were you talking about?”  
He sucked in a deep, nervous breath. “We were talking about something else.” He replied cautiously. I bit my lip impatiently. “How would you feel about a threesome?”  
I stared blankly at him, my lips parted in a dry shock. “A what?” I knew what it was, but I didn’t expect him to ask for one.  
Harry smiled shyly. “Remember that night we were all out and you said how if there was anyone you’d do it with it would be Liam.” I nodded warily. “Well we were talking about it.”  
“Casually?” I interjected, causing him to smirk.  
“Yeah, casually.” Harry chuckled, shaking his head and getting back to the topic. “What do you think?”  
“And you want that for your birthday?” Despite the request, I found myself grinning. I was open to it, ultimately having thought about it and the possibility of it happening.  
Harry shrugged, “it’s something different. You don’t have to do it, but it was just a thought.”  
“Lets do it.” I strongly answered.  
“Really?” Harry asked as if he was shocked with my response.  
“Yeah, why not?” I giggled, standing from the table, “but are you sure you’re not going to get jealous? I mean Liam is your best friend.”  
“Me?” He scoffed, “jealous? Y/N please.” He shook his head certain.  
“I’m just saying.” I walked over to him, placing my hand on his cheek, “what if he makes me cum faster then you do?” Harry looked up at me with wide eyes and I could tell he was wondering why I would even propose such a thought. I pulled away from him, walking out of the kitchen. Behind me, I heard him calling my name, but I didn’t answer. I would leave him with that.  
~~  
“He’ll be here any minute.” Harry said, getting comfortable on the couch. His arms spread across the cushions.  
“Are you nervous?” I cackled at him and he gave me a preposterous glance.  
“I’m not nervous. Are you?”  
I shrugged. “Not really. It’ll be fun.”  
Harry was staring at me with wide eyes. “Y/N, have you done this before? A threesome I mean.”  
I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by a knock at the door, leaving Harry with an agonizing wondering. “Come in!” I yelled and heard shuffling at the door.  
Liam strolled into the living room and I immediately felt my cheeks go red. “Hey man, happy birthday.” He said to Harry and he thanked him. I glanced at Liam with his fresh buzzed hair and when his eyes caught mine, I looked away, embarrassed. He walked to the couch sitting next to Harry.  
The air around us stiffened awkwardly. No one knew what to say, or where to begin.  
I sucked in a deep breath. “What if we moved this party to the bedroom?” Folding my lips into my mouth, I waited for them to reply.  
Harry nodded, “I think that’s a good idea.” He stood, reaching for my hand to pull me with him. Liam followed behind me; I glanced over my shoulder, seeing that he was watching me.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” I tugged at Harry’s arm.  
He smirked, “yeah, I know Liam would never try anything.” My eyes trailed over to Liam as we all settled into the bedroom. He grinned down at me and my hand fell from Harry’s.  
“I’ll be on my best behavior.” He promised and I swallowed hard.  
I twisted around to Liam, tugging at the hem of the shirt I was wearing, “let’s just start by kissing.” Licking my lips, I watched as Liam nodded.  
“I won’t object to that.” Liam took a step closer to me and I swallowed. “I’ve always thought you were so beautiful, Y/N.” His lips, slimmer then Harry’s, moved with a vengeance, covering mine in a heart beat, taunting me until I opened my lips, giving his tongue access. My tongue swirled, danced with his, quickly heating up the air around us. My cheeks were hot, but I felt myself beginning to calm, to feel more at ease with the situation. And the more it crossed my mind what was about to happen, the more excited I was for it to occur.  
I had only dreamt of this, Harry began undressing me from behind, lifting up my shirt. I parted from Liam for only a second for him to pull my shirt over my head. Harry took a step to me, his chest on my back. His hands roamed my body while I worked to remove Liam’s shirt, running my fingers over his torso. Harry leaned down and I felt his lips on my shoulder, his fingers moving aside my hair and trailing his lips to the nape of my neck where he began placing open mouthed kisses.  
A light moan escaped my lips and tugged at Liam’s jeans. Harry yanked at my hips and my touch fell from Liam. I bent my head, twisting it so that Harry could collide his lips with mine.  
Liam’s hands slid down my arms, pulling me away from Harry, he pushed me lightly so I would sit on the bed. I ran my tongue across my teeth; Harry started getting undressed. I watched him like I always did, but I also watched Liam too.  
He knelt down in front of me, “I’ve always wanted to know what you taste like.” He licked his lip, leaning into me, parting my legs and I met him halfway; our lips connecting in a heated exchange.  
He yanked my pants down and I whimpered into his mouth, feeling him smile into the kiss. He tugged my pants down my legs, pulling them off. Abruptly, he pulled away, pushing me down so that my elbows held me up on the bed. Liam placed his head between my legs and began planting kisses on my thigh, all the way up to my entrance. He nudged his nose against my clit, toying his tongue against my slit.  
“Liam!” I moaned loudly, lifting my hips to meet his mouth. His hands roughly held me against the bed, forcing me to become immobile. My head fell back as his tongue worked it’s wonders. He was quicker then Harry, his tongue flapping inside of me, without a breath. He was working so rapidly, with care though, that I couldn’t find my breath. My breathing was erratic, mixing with moans and my hips writhing underneath him.  
“Oh god, right there.” With just the right move, Liam had caused my stomach churn in all the right places. “Yes!” My voice was a squeal, “oh god, yes.” I came on his tongue with my chest rising and falling heavily.  
When I opened my eyes, Harry was completely undressed and rubbing himself through his boxers and I dragged my lip against my teeth. My eyes met Liam’s as he wiped the back of his mouth on his hand. Swiftly, I moved to kneel on the bed, placing my hand under Liam’s chin and pulling him up to me, with my other hand I grabbed Harry’s wrist, forcing him to come close as well. I began kissing Liam, sloppy, wet, and hot. Then, I switched to Harry, who’s plump and rosy pink lips were just begging to be kissed. Hastily, our lips tangled together as if they hadn’t touched in years. I dragged my hand to the bulge in his boxers, replacing his hand with my own.  
When I removed my lips from his, I backed away, pulling Liam onto the bed with me, shooting Harry a wink.  
I maneuvered around him so that the tips of my toes were hanging off the side of the bed. “It’s my turn.” I told him eagerly, bringing my lips to his in a swift motion, only for kiss that would keep him yearning.  
Liam pulled his cock out of his briefs, running his hand up and down his length. I bit my lip in anticipation; he was bigger then Harry, I could see that right away. I placed one hand on his hip and pushed away his hand with my other, circling my fingers around his length. Willingly, I ran my tongue around his tip of arousal and slid my hand up and down, slowly as to not give him all the pleasure in the world right away. Above me, his breath stiffened as I pulled him into my mouth, moving my head with my hand, painfully slow and Liam rand a hand through my hair, an exasperated moan leaving him.  
Behind me, I heard Harry grunt and the bed shifted. I tried to imagine what was running through his head. Seeing his girl sucking off another guy – his friend – probably wasn’t at the top of his must see lists.  
“Fuck.” Harry groaned and I felt his hands on my waist. His fingers slid down, reaching over my clit and he began rubbing. I curled my toes, my body stiffening at his touch. Harry leaned over me, his hot breath on my ear, “I know how tight you are,” his lips grazed my earlobe, “how wet you are, too. Always so wet.”  
My grip on Liam tightened and his hand pulled at my hair. I felt Harry’s cock against my thigh, I closed my eyes and thought about how hard he was, how good he would feel inside of me. He pried my legs apart, they were already trembling. I pulled my mouth off of Liam, using the wetness from my mouth to stroke him with ease.  
The tip of Harry’s length toyed at my entrance, he removed his fingers from my clit and rubbing himself along my slit, forcing a moan to escape me. I whimpered as he slid into me, stretching my walls. His hips were against my bum and a long pause went by, my breathing was heavy and my hand had paused on Liam. I wasn’t used to this, and they knew that. But I quickly adjusted.  
I glanced up at Liam and he was gazing down at me eagerly. I hollowed my cheeks and brought him into my mouth. Simultaneously, Harry pulled his length out of me, only to thrust into me seconds later. His hands reached up to my chest and cupped my breasts, kneading them and a devilish grunt erupted from his throat.  
Liam’s hand, his fingers, tangled with my hair, pushing my head to take him further into my mouth. I took as much of him as I could, using my hand to do the filler work. His tip hit the back of my throat and I did my best not to gag. “Holy shit, Y/N,” he groaned and his hand tightened on my head in pulses and my hands found their way to his waist.  
My fingernails dug into his skin while Harry pounded into me. I was whimpering while I kept bobbing my head. The vibration caused Liam’s head to fall back. I peeked at him through my eyelashes, pleased with the look upon his face that was full of pleasure and endearment.  
Liam’s length twitched in my mouth, his orgasm coming first. His lips parted and exasperated groans leapt into the air. Liam pulled himself out of my mouth as I swallowed what was in my mouth; Harry’s thrusts began to quicken, at this angle I wasn’t going to last much longer. Liam watched, keeping his eyes on our movements, finishing himself off with his hand.  
“I’m cumming!” I screamed, squeezing Harry’s wrist. He took my hair in his fist and pulled my back to his chest and my vision began fading to black. A spark went off inside of me and I screamed out Harry’s name, cumming on his length as his thrusts continued, riding out my high to a pleasant euphoria. He came quickly after, digging his nails into my skin, making me hiss.  
With my limbs tired, I fell to the bed in imaginable pleasure, chest rising and falling as I tried to catch my breath – finally have the chance too. “Oh fuck,” I exasperated. Liam plopped down next to me, Harry doing the same on the other side.  
I shut my eyes to calm my breathing, but the actions got the best of me and I ended up falling asleep.  
“Mhm,” when I woke up, I rolled to the side, seeing that I was alone on the bed. I grabbed one of Harry’s shirts and strolled to the living room where Harry was sitting and watching TV. “How long have I been asleep?” I asked him tiredly.  
“Not long.” He replied, rubbing his nose. As I walked to the couch, I saw that it was only two hours after Liam had arrived.  
“Where’s Liam?” Plopping onto Harry’s lap, I snaked my arms around his neck. His hand fell to my waist.  
Harry breathed through his nose, “he left a little bit ago.” He began laughing. “He said thank you, though, and that he had fun, but he didn’t want to ruin the rest of the night for us.”  
“Oh,” I smirked at Harry, blushing lightly, “ruin the night huh?”  
“Yeah,” He scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows, “you didn’t think that was the only thing I wanted for my birthday, did you?”  
I snuggled closer to his chest, laughing, “I figured it wasn’t.” Suddenly, I stood from his lap and he looked at me with those same wide-doe eyes. “You were jealous, weren’t you?”  
Harry shook his head, making a “psht” sound. “I wasn’t jealous, Y/N.” He told me matter-of-factly.  
“Yes you were.” With slow strides, I began to make my way back towards the bedroom.  
“Where are you going?” Just like I knew he would, he stood from the couch just as fast as I did, following after me with the same, slow, devious steps.  
I shrugged, nibbling on the inside of my cheek. My hands pulled at the bottom of the shirt, lifting it up and over my head, tossing it out of the way. “Maybe you should call Liam and tell him to come back.”  
Harry ran to me, closing the shrinking gap between us, taking me in his arms with a smug grin across his lips. “I don’t think that’s going to happen.” He warned me, his nose nudging mine.  
I lifted my head so that our lips would barely touch; my tongue poked through my lips and I licked his bottom lip. “So, you were jealous.”  
Harry shook his head, knowing there was no use in fighting it. “Maybe.” He whispered, “but he still can’t make you cum as good as I can.”


End file.
